His Best Mate's Point of View
by Thunder's Shadow
Summary: Ron contemplates years past at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, and what makes the trio so inseperable.. OotP spoilers. [COMPLETE]


Disclaimer: _Scroll up slightly. Look at the title of this web page, in big letters. See it? FanFiction.net. Wow. Fan fiction. Keyword **fan**. This is my sorry excuse for a story or whatever you want to call it, and I own nothing except the plot, even if it's pointless._

****

A/N: _Just a one shot fic… I had an idea from an advantage point of Ron. No real dialogue, just thoughts about his life, Harry and Hermione after 5th year._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"His Best Mate's Point of View"

Hi, I'm Ronald Weasley. I am called many things, such as 'the boy-who-lived's best friend', Weasel, Ronniekins, and, 'annoying prat', but you can just call me Ron.

Well, you probably got the hint that I'm best mates with the boy who lived, who also goes by Harry Potter. Yeah, he's famous, but he hates it more than anyone knows. It pains me to say that I actually just recently realized that. And that's what's been on my mind mostly lately.

It never actually hit home (or- to me -the burrow) how much being famous is such a pain in the arse. As you may know, in my fourth year of Hogwarts I was so jealous of Harry and his fame. Dammit, I was so bloody pissed of being pushed into the shadows as 'the great Harry Potter' was once again thrust into the spotlight. It took me long, too long, to realize how wrong I was. Boy, am I sure glad that I got up my Gryffindor courage and apologized to him. Yeah, right. That's me being sarcastic by the way. 

If it hadn't been for Hermione, we would probably still be fighting now, or worse, one of us could be dead. You think I'm being melodramatic? Think again. It could very well have happened that way, and we have Hermione Granger to thank for it not. Ahh, Hermione. I could go on for hours about how beautiful, smart, attractive, and -er, enough about that. Don't want to get off topic.

Back to the reason why I'm thinking all this. Our 4th and 5th year. Otherwise known as hell for Harry. These past two years have been bad for all of us, but it hit Harry where it hurt the most. In our fourth year, I was so overcome with envy by the fact that Harry was pulled into a contest which would give him yet more fame and fortune, that I didn't realize that this was the beginning of the downward spiral for my best mate. But, maybe to give you some more insight on my place in all this, I'll give you some history of 'the trio'. 

Harry Potter is famous for surviving against the Dark Lord when he was just a baby. He was sent to live with his horrible muggle aunt and uncle (not to mention his great, fat, whale of a cousin) since his parents had died when he had not. He grew up not knowing he was famous, or special for that matter, because the Dursley's abused him in more ways than I even _want _to imagine. He got his Hogwarts letter, and a very excited boy then went on to Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger. Just those words make me feel happy. But, once again, enough of that. Hermione is a muggleborn. She grew up in a nice home with her dentist parents, also not knowing that she was destined to do great things. She also got her letter, and to her parent's trepidation, enrolled in our wonderful school.

Now me. Well, nothing much to say except I grew up in a family of all-wizards, and was the last male in our family to go to Hogwarts. I grew up in a loving family, though we had little money, and miss my childhood dearly.

Me, Harry, and Hermione all first met on the train to Hogwarts. Me and Harry hit it off to begin with, but we didn't become friends with Hermione until later. But, to quote the sorting hat, "-were there such friends anywhere?.." And yes Hermione, I actually _do _listen to the sorting. 

In our first year, we had our first great adventure, which should have at least hinted to us to the years to come. Second year wasn't as fun, since people were petrified, including 'Mione, and it turned out my little sister was possessed by a dark lord. That put a damper on things, eh? And then there was third year, where Harry's convict godfather was after him, or so we thought. In fact, I don't think we've ever had a normal year since our friendship began. But, nothing major had happened until fourth year.

After getting in the biggest, and longest, argument of my life, Harry and I became friends again. I then swore to myself I'd never do anything like that again, and thank Merlin I did. All I really know about the Third Task was that Cedric Diggory was murdered, the Dark Lord was resurrected and dueled Harry, and my best mate was scarred for life. That was the year that me and Hermione got closer (no thanks to Vicky Krum), and the same year that Harry began shutting himself out from everyone who cared.

Fifth year was no better, if not, worse. Harry was going through these tremendous guilt trips. He had mood swings, and was in so much pain from Voldemort and that fat cow Umbridge. He fought Dementors, Death Eaters, and watched his only 'family' die. I think Sirius' death was the hardest on him, especially since Voldemort was doing what Hermione had warned, and was 'playing on his love of being the hero'. I know he still blames himself for that. And then there is the bloody prophecy. I know, that he knows something Hermione and I don't, and it's killing me that he wont share it. 

He is slowly dying inside, and I feel completely helpless knowing there is nothing I can do about it. My best friend, the one who is always there, the one constant thing in my life, is going through worse things than I can only imagine, and it's hurting everyone around him. I know what he's doing. He's shutting everyone out because he knows that that's who Voldemort will target next. He thinks he's saving and helping us. But he isn't. We are hurting more and more because he thinks so little of himself that we wouldn't care if he was in our lives or not. He is the best brother I've ever had, and considering the size of my family, that's saying something.

I was talking to Hermione the other day, and she feels the same as I do. She actually began quoting one of Dumbledore's old speeches, and it made a lot of sense, but it didn't help me from feeling helpless. We know what's happening to Harry at this moment, being stuck at the horrible muggles' house. He is dwelling on the past, and his mistakes, his fault or not. I can only hope that Harry can some how get through the years to come, because I don't know what I'd do with out him. 

But no matter how hard I pray and hope, I know in my heart that Harry is never going to be the same again. But hey, this is only from his best mate's point of view.

Fin.


End file.
